


Niebezpieczeństwa picia

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Pining, Sass, Translation, krótkie teksty, pozwolenie w zawieszeniu, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Dobrym pomysłem jest zacieśnianie więzów między towarzyszami. Ale kto by przypuszczał, że trzy kobiety będą w stanie wyciągnąć z Cullena ten sekret...





	Niebezpieczeństwa picia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst, który poddany został analizie to "The Perils of Drinking" autorstwa katling (na AO3).
> 
>    
> Wciąż czekam na JAKĄKOLWIEK odezwę ze strony autora, a że mija już rok i trzeci komentarz, publikuję. Jeśli wyjdzie na to, że autor nie chce tłumaczenia, fik zostanie usunięty. Zobaczymy~

Cullen nie był do końca pewien, jak doszło do tej sytuacji. Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, od sugestii Inkwizytorki, by razem z jej doradcami zjeść kolację, celem lepszego poznania się. Cullen chętnie na to przystał. Odkąd Evelyn Trevelyan została Inkwizytorem, wiele rzeczy uległo zmianie. Bliższe poznanie się z innymi członkami Inkwizycji miało więc sens. Leliana i Josephine także zgodziły się z pomysłem Evelyn.

Josephine przyniosła ze sobą wiele butelek bardzo dobrego antivskiego wina i do czasu kiedy Cullen zorientował się, że coś poszło nie tak, spora liczba flaszek była pusta. Evelyn (bo wciąż nalegała, żeby zwracać się do niej po imieniu), Leliana i Josephine opróżniły sześć butelek wina każda, a jedynym trzeźwym w pokoju pozostał Cullen. Nadmierne spożycie alkoholu nigdy nie było w jego stylu, a teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Wiedział, że kac podczas odwyku to _nic_ przyjemnego.

\- A teraz komendant… Cullen! — powiedziała Evelyn, mierząc palcem skazującym, jak nazywała to Josephine, w niego. — Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Musimy? — spyta Cullen ostrożnie.

\- Tak! Musimy porozmawiać o twoim oczywistym zauroczeniu Dorianem oraz o tym, co z tym zauroczeniem zrobimy.

\- Nie, nic nie zrobimy — powiedział Cullen, rumieniąc się przy tym niesamowicie. — Nie ma żadnego zauroczenia, więc nic nie musimy robić.

\- Ha! — krzyknęła Leliana, uśmiechając się przy tym cynicznie. — Widziałam, jak na niego patrzysz. Rumieniec Cullena jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił.

\- Nie ma żadnego zauroczenia — powtórzył stanowczo.

\- Ale go lubisz, prawda? — spytała Josephine, pochylając się z uśmiechem. Jej akcent, zapewne dzięki spożyciu dużej ilości wina, nasilił się.

\- Ja… to…

Cullen starał się powiedzieć cokolwiek, choć w tej chwili nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

\- Oczywiście, że go lubi — powiedziała Leliana stanowczo. — Ilekroć go widzi, spogląda na niego oczami zakochanego szczeniaczka.

\- _To nieprawda!_ — zaprotestował Cullen z oburzeniem. Rumieniec, powoli blaknący, pogłębił się ponownie.

\- Twoja zarumieniona twarz mówi mi co innego — powiedziała Evelyn, wskazując na niego palcem. Pochyliła się w jego stronę konspiracyjnie. — To dobrze, Cullen. On też bardzo, _bardzo_ cię lubi. _Zawsze_ znajdzie powód, żeby o tobie pogadać.

Próba znalezienia przez Cullena odpowiedzi, dzięki której nie brzmiałby jak jąkający się chłopiec, została przerwana przez pojawienie się Cassandry. Spojrzała ona na butelki po winie, najwyraźniej pijane kobiety, zaczerwienionego Cullena i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie?

\- Cassandra — powiedziała Evelyn, siląc się na próbę wyglądania jak autorytet, celem zamaskowała jej wysokiego stanu nietrzeźwości, choćby nieznacznie. — To babskie pogaduchy, więc idź sobie.

Cassandra uniosła brew, po czym spojrzała na roześmiane Josephine i Lelianę oraz na Cullena, który próbował powiedzieć „pomóż mi” tak, by inne panie tego nie zauważyły. Stłumiła chęć roześmiana.

\- Doskonale — powiedziała, odwracają się tak szybko, że tylko Cullen mógł zauważyć jej zdradziecki uśmieszek.

Kiedy przekraczała próg drzwi, mogła wyraźnie usłyszeć Inkwizytorkę, mówiącą:

\- A teraz, Cullen, musimy ułożyć plan poderwania Doriana, bo jeśli _ktokolwiek_ z nas ma tutaj zaliczyć, to powinieneś być _ty_.

A później bardzo cicho zamknęła drzwi za sobą, słysząc wydobywający się z gardła Cullena charkot. Roześniała się.


End file.
